Reflection: Suzume Kei
by Wyatt Cascade
Summary: Suzume Kei, a woman who has always been on the tough side, and has no problem putting anyone in their place, suddenly finds herself caught up in many new phenomena. Warning! There will be spoilers! All over the place! If you don't want the Anime spoiled, don't read this! OC x Toshiro Hitsugaya/Shuuhei Hisagi. Sukira belongs to a friend of mine. Mature for Language/implied material.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reflection: Suzume Kei**_

**Chapter One**

I am Suzume Kei. I am a lieutenant of the third division, known to all as Lieutenant Kei. Or, at least, I am for now. You see, when squad three's captain, Ichimaru Gin, was uncovered as a traitor working for the accursed betrayer Sosuke Aizen, Lieutenant Kira Izuru became Captain Kira, and I was chosen to be his lieutenant.

Suzume stood. It was sunny outside, and the slight breeze carried cherry blossoms in through the window. It was hard to believe the events of last week, and she'd hoped yet again to wake up in the morning to find that all of it had been a bad dream. But sure enough, there was the lieutenant arm badge still firmly tied to her uniform, as she pulled it on, which meant everything from the previous day had truly happened, Ichigo and his friends had returned to the world of the living, as heroes, and the captains of Squad 5, Squad 3, and Squad 9 were all missing. She walked out her door, and stood in the street, looking in both directions. She should report to her captain first thing, but Izuru was quite the gentleman, and wouldn't be angry if she visited her sister in the infirmary first. So she turned to the right, and stepped into the infirmary, nodding politely to Retsu, the Captain of squad 4, in charge of the care of those injured. She smiled to Suzume as she passed her and walked down the hall, turning left at the last door. Suzume nearly ran headlong into the captain of squad 10.

"Oh! Please excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya." She said as she placed her hands flat against her thighs and bowed.

"It's fine." He said in a monotone as he walked around her and left the infirmary.

Suzume glanced after the short captain. Not that she was really in any position to call him short, as he was taller than she was. She stepped into the room, looking down at her barely living sister. Momo had been inconsolable when her captain, Sosuke Aizen, had faked his death. And when he had revealed that he was truly alive, Momo had cried tears of joy. But that hadn't stopped Aizen from goring her with his zanpakuto, Momo, ever faithful and slightly naïve lieutenant of squad five. If she survived, she would succeed Aizen as Captain. But the outlook was grim. Captain Hitsugaya had been one of her many child-hood friends, and even if he didn't show it, Suzume could tell he was worried about Momo.

"Aye, Momo, you hear me?" Suzume said softly. "You have to get well, or Captain Hitsugaya might lose it." She said teasingly.

"What was that?" said an irritated voice from the doorway.

Suzume whirled around to see Captain Hitsugaya standing there. She immediately bowed deeply in respect. "My deepest apologies, Captain, I thought you had left."

"So you would talk about me behind my back?"

"No, Captain! I was simply hoping to speed my sister's recovery; I know how much you love her."

"That is incorrect."

"Pardon me, Captain?"

"I have no love for your sister. I simply pity her, of all of us; Momo is the one who paid the most for Aizen's treachery."

"I see. I apologize for my mistake, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Apology accepted. Now, shouldn't you be reporting to Captain Kira?"

"Yes, sir. I will go now." Suzume bowed again, before retreating from the room. She sprinted down the street, turning left and then right, all the way to her captain's house. She raised a fist to knock before she saw the note.

_Lieutenant Kei-_

_ Gone to speak with Lieutenant Matsumodo, do what you will today, but remember the meeting tonight._

_Izuru_

She shook her head. Captain Kira spent practically all his free time with Lieutenant Matsumodo these days, but She didn't blame him, both of them had lost someone important to them in the last week, it was expected that they would grieve together. Suzume wrinkled her nose. She should do his paperwork, in his grief over his lost captain, Izuru had been neglecting it. That and he often came home too drunk to walk in a straight line, so it wasn't as if he was in any condition to do it then. She sighed and pushed door open, sitting down to do the piles of paperwork on his desk.

Several hours later, Suzume walked out the door, holding a hand up to shield her eyes from the ever present sun. A shadow flashed into appearance on a nearby roof. The sun was to its back, and she couldn't see its face clearly. Suzume unsheathed her zanpakuto, and settled into a fighting stance. "Come down from there, and I'll not harm you." She called up to it. The shadow vanished and reappeared on the ground. Flash step. So it was a soul reaper. She straightened, lowering her zanpakuto. "Come forward." She commanded. He, for the figure was male, came forward. Suzume sheathed her sword. "Yaviel." You shouldn't sneak up on me. You maybe skilled, but there's a reason I'm a lieutenant and you're only third seat. I wouldn't recommend being that rash."

Sukira nodded once, and then passed by her on his way to the squad 12 barracks.

Suzume shook her head. Sukira was strong enough to rival Ichigo, but he had yet to master Ban-kai release form. Suzume narrowed her eyes after his retreating form. She didn't trust squad 12. Of course, it was her own captain who had committed treachery, and the captain of squad 12 was yet loyal to the soul society, so she supposed she was the less trustworthy of the two. And that is where she had to prove herself.

She turned back to the sun, and gauged by is position in the sky that the Meeting would start soon. She performed flash step, working her way to the meeting room, where she entered just in time. The room was dark, and she sank into a fighting stance, her hand on her zanpakuto as her eyes began the slow transition from light to dark.

Someone draped an arm about her shoulders before she could fully see. "Relax, Lieutenant Kei, you seem a little tense." said a distinctly masculine voice.

Suzume let out a sharp yell and whirled, her foot connecting solidly with her opponent's temple; she elbowed him several times in the stomach before she kicked his legs out from under him, and pressed a knife to his throat. She blinked several times as her sight returned. She had Lieutenant Abarai pinned to the floor, blood trickling from his temple at the force of her blow. She pressed the knife more firmly to his throat, leaving a shallow scratch.

"Lieutenant Kei? What are you doing?"

Suzume looked up to see the room full of captains and lieutenants staring at her. It appeared that the one who had spoken was Squad 10 Lieutenant Matsumodo.

Suzume shook her head, and let go of Renji, offering him a hand and easily pulling him to his feet. "My apologies, Lieutenant." She said, turning her back on him and walking over to stand by her captain, head bowed to hide the blush spread across her cheeks. She had just outright attacked another lieutenant, in front of everyone else. This was simply brilliant. Now everyone would think she was untrustworthy.

After the meeting, she sat down on her bed, her knees tucked to her chin, and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She stared out the window, biting her lip. "I wish Momo was here." She said softly to herself.

There was a quiet knock at her door, and Izuru came in. "Suzume, are you feeling alright? I know you; you haven't lashed out like that for years."

_I haven't been touched by a man for years, _Suzume thought,_ but nobody knows that._ But she said nothing in reply to Izuru.

Izuru tentatively stretched out a hand to her, then, as she leaned out of reach, he thought better of it and let his hand fall to the bed, simply watching her. "Suzume, are you crying?"

She shook her head violently, but was unable to stop the half-choked sob that escaped her lips.

"Suzume," Izuru yet again stretched out an arm to comfort her, but she moved out of reach a second time. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. Is there anything I can get for you?"

She shook her head again.

"Okay. I'll be in my office if you change your mind." He turned and left. Leaving her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a knock at Suzume's door. She let out a low moan and rolled over.

"Lieutenant Kei, get up. There's someone who needs you."

Suzume opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She grimaced and sat up, pulling on a loose robe as she walked to the door. She blinked blearily up at the person there. "Izuru?" she yawned.

"It's Rangiku. She wants to talk to you."

Suzume frowned. What would Lieutenant Matsumodo want with her? She came out into the living room.

"Lieutenant Kei. I'm sorry."

"What is it, Matsumodo?"

"It's your sister, she's, dead."

"No!" Suzume cried out, shoving past Rangiku and running straight to the infirmary, _Please, please let this be a lie! Please let me wake up from this nightmare!_ She screamed over and over in her mind she burst into her sister's room, rushing up to her sister's bedside and laying an ear against her chest. There was no beat, not the slightest pulse. "Momo, No!" She sat back on her heels, staring in disbelief at Momo's prone form. "No." she pulled herself to her feet and noticed the squad ten captain standing across the room, a look of shock on his face.

Suzume quickly turned her back on him and swiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. She didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone. She bit back a sob and ran out into the pouring rain, hoping it would hide her tears as she sat on the ground and cried, wishing that she could've been there to trade places with her sister. Momo had had friends, she'd had love, she'd had all the happiness a person could want and she didn't deserve to end this way, it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair at all! Suzume stood up and ran off, weaving her way through the streets. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to be around friends.

Her vision blurred through her tears, and she slipped on an icy puddle, falling and hitting her head on the ground, hard. She winced and sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Wait, an icy puddle, that was unnatural, it was too warm for ice. She laid a hand on the surface of the puddle, and then looked up, and to her left, then she noticed, all the puddles in this area were icy, and the frost continued up the side of the building, and into a window on the second floor. The light was on. Suzume blinked, and then looked at the sign above the door a little to the right. Squad 10. This was Captain Hitsugaya's house, and she was very far from home. She shivered as she noticed the air growing colder, and curled up under the eaves of the house, trying to get out of the rain.

The door opened, and Rangiku looked out. "Lieutenant Kei, please, come in. I've just made some tea, if you like." She led her in, and then looked at her soaked state. "Goodness. The captain is still at the infirmary, here, you go take a warm bath, I'll see if I can find you some of the Captain's clothes to wear until those get washed. Convenient that you two are the same size, about."

"Oh, No, Lieutenant Matsumodo, I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality, I should go back."

"Nonsense. Toshiro doesn't bite, he's all bark! And call me Rangiku, please." Seeing that there would be no changing her mind, Suzume obeyed, and took a warm bath, then changed into one of Captain Hitsugaya's outfits, and went down to drink tea with Rangiku.

The door opened, and the captain paced in, his gaze on the floor, and walked right past her. Suzume wondered if it was common for Rangiku to have people over without her captain's permission. Toshiro walked into the kitchen, and got himself a tea cup, then came back, and poured himself a cup of tea before he looked up, and noticed her. "Rangiku. You've made a friend."

"This is Lieutenant Kei she's Momo's"

"Sister, I know." Interrupted Toshiro. "Their reiatsu is almost exactly the same."

"Sir, I apologize, it's just, Rangiku insisted."

"Hmph," muttered Rangiku, blame it all on me why don't you?"

"Not now, Rangiku." Said Toshiro, without any real change in attitude. It appeared he was still in shock from the incident.

"Captain, I took the liberty of lending her some of your clothes, since you're the same size."

"That's fine." Rangiku looked over at Suzume, her eyes widening. It was very uncommon for Toshiro not to react in a hostile manner when his height, or lack of, was mentioned.

"She can stay here for the night." Said Toshiro, getting up and going to bed.

Rangiku shrugged, and pulled a spare blanket out of a nearby cupboard, tossing it on the couch. "There you go. I'll be next door, let me know if you need anything."

"Rangiku!" Suzume stopped her, "Why do you think Captain Hitsugaya is letting me stay?"

"I think he find's your reiatsu comforting, it's similar to Momo's, so maybe it helps him forget she's dead." Rangiku shrugged again, and then left, blowing out a candle, and closing the front door behind her.

Suzume looked around the dark room, not exactly sure what to do next, and she had to admit, she was a little scared. It was odd, she thought, that her reiatsu was similar to Momo's since Momo was only her adoptive sister. The last time she'd been in this position, bad things had happened. But some part of her, albeit a small part, felt safer knowing Captain Hitsugaya was upstairs. Why did she feel this way? From the instant she'd first seen Toshiro; she'd made a snap decision that he was trustworthy. And that had never happened for any other person, even her sister. So she knew the feeling had to be correct. Suzume sighed and walked over to the couch, curling up in corner of it, and pulled the blanket tight around her shoulders. Before long, she'd drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she started to wake up, but kept her breathing even and her eyes closed, listening carefully to her surroundings. She heard footsteps begin to approach her.

"Let her sleep, Rangiku." Came captain Hitsugaya's voice from across the room.

"She should at least report to Captain Kira."

"As I understand, you are good friends with Izuru. Just tell him where she is, and I'm sure he'll see fit to excuse her from work today. She experienced a lot of emotional turmoil yesterday. An exhausted recruit is useless."

"Captain, you never made that excuse for me." Said Rangiku, mock hurt in her voice.

"That's because it's not her fault she's exhausted. She didn't stay up all night drinking."

"Are you sure that's all it is captain?" Rangiku said, a teasing tone to her voice.

"Of course I'm sure."

"You don't sound so sure, captain."

"Shut up Rangiku."

"As you wish captain." Said Rangiku in a laughing tone, and left, the door closing behind her.

There was a moment of silence. "I know you're awake." Said Toshiro, watching her.

Suzume slowly opened her eyes, her gaze met instantly with Toshiro, who was still across the room. "How did you know I was awake?"

"Simple. The feel of you reiatsu changed."

"Interesting."

More silence. Toshiro looked away first.

"Is there anything I can help out with here? I really would like to thank you for your hospitality."

"It's really not a problem."

"Are you sure? I just feel kind of, useless."

"Well, I could use some help getting my mind off things, perhaps some training would do the both of us some good."

Suzume's eyes lit up. "That sounds brilliant." Anything to focus on except the death of her sister at the moment was welcome. Suzume grinned. "Race you to the training grounds!" She laughed, and preformed a flash step, working her way to the arena as she left Toshiro in the house. When she arrived, her eyes widened.

There, standing in the center of the arena was Toshiro, a small smirk on his face.

"How the hell did you get here that fast?"

"My flash step has a greater range than yours, lieutenant Kei."

Suzume dropped into a fighting stance, narrowing her eyes as she drew her zanpakuto. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad ten, I challenge you!"

"I accept." Replied Toshiro, the smirk on his face widening to a grin. It would be all too easy to kick this lieutenant to the ground. "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Called out Toshiro, his blade shifting easily into its Shi-kai form.

Suzume raised her blade, a tiny smile on her face, "Well, Hitsugaya? What are you waiting for?"

Toshiro blinked, taken aback. Was the lieutenant really stupid enough to take on Hyorinmaru without even her Shi-kai? She had guts, he had to hand it to her, but perhaps she was short on brains. Or logic.

"What? Are you going to back down from a fight? Somehow, I thought the renowned captain of squad 10 was braver than this! I'm just one little girl!"

Toshiro glared at her, and then swung his sword in a high arch, ice exploding from it as it sped towards Suzume.

Suzume didn't make a single move to dodge, she simply pointed her blade at the ice and cried out, "Cry, Banshi!" there was a moment of silence, and then a loud explosion, as the ice shattered.

Toshiro held back a gasp. Now that he looked at it, her blade had changed faster than the eye could see, as it now looked more like a scimitar than a katana, and the blade was two toned, dark and light. The handle was wrapped in red leather, and hanging from the handle were three things, a red horse hair tassel, and two feathers, one from a raven, and the other from a peacock. But what had him confused was the fact that the blade had never even touched his attack, in fact, until now, he hadn't noticed anything different at all.

Suzume smirked.

"Lieutenant, what does your blade do?" Toshiro asked, slightly ashamed for not noticing.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be any fun at all, now would it?" She said, grinning. "My turn!" She raised her blade across her chest, and ran a finger along the blade, stroking it. She appeared to be in a defensive position, and then she smiled, her eyes suddenly leaping from her blade to Toshiro's gaze, they widened slightly and she grinned widely.

Toshiro took and intimidated step back.

"Banshi. Cry." Said Suzume, the grin still on her face as a deafening shriek came from the blade.

Toshiro dropped his sword, and fell to his knees, covering his ears.

As the shrieking continued, Suzume walked steadily forward, and pressed the tip of the blade to his throat.

Then she reached out with her free hand, and stroked the blade once with her index finger. The screaming immediately stopped.

Toshiro uncovered his ears, tipping his head back slightly as Suzume pressed the blade a little more firmly against his throat.

Then she leaned in close nest to his ear, and whispered, "And that, Hitsugaya, is why it's good not to be famous. You always get to surprise your enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Suzume walked home from the arena. She had defeated Toshiro, simply with the element of surprise. If he had known what her blade could do, she doubted she would have won, which is why she usually killed people, so she could keep her abilities a secret, and always have the element of surprise.

She opened the door to her house, and set her robe from last night by the door, walking into the kitchen, she put a kettle on the stove for tea later. Then she went upstairs and walked into her room. She sat down on the bed Suzume sighed running her fingers through her hair. She supposed she had better check in with her captain. She walked down stairs, and turned the heat off on the stove, putting in the tea leaves to soak while she was gone. She walked down the street, mindlessly turning corners until she reached her captain's house. She knocked on the door, and Izuru answered.

"Suzume, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Come in." Izuru beckoned her in, and she went over to the couch, and sat down.

Izuru sat down across from her, a slight smirk on his face. "So, Toshiro, is it?"

Suzume blinked. "What?"

"He's not all that bad, is he?"

"What? Oh, no way! It's not like that, it's not that way at all!"

"Are you sure?"

"No." Muttered Suzume muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Izuru's smirk got slightly wider.

"I said yes, of course I'm sure!" Suzume said more clearly.

"That's not what I heard."

Suzume glared at him.

Izuru chuckled, "Well, whatever then."

"I've got to go home, I've got tea waiting."

"Alright, thank you for coming!" said Izuru, opening the door for her.

Suzume began her walk home when she heard a loud roar from somewhere far off. "Hollows? Here?" Gasped Suzume. She rushed off, flash stepping to the place where she heard the sound. Squad 7 was desperately trying to bring down a large hollow. Slowly other squads were trickling forth to fight the hollow.

Suzume leapt off of the roof she was standing on. She tried to stab the hollow, but missed, and landed uselessly on the ground. It seemed no one was doing any damage to the thing. Someone reached over and grabbed her upper arm. She whirled around to slap him, and her arm was deflected by the flat of Toshiro's blade.

"We can take this thing down with one attack. If you'll help me."

Suzume nodded as he released her arm.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He called out.

"Cry, Banshi!" Suzume cried in the same moment.

The ice and the sound wave hit the hollow simultaneously, but not before the hollow released a burst of bone spikes into the midst of the soul reapers. Directly after that, the hollow exploded.

Toshiro laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Suzume met his gaze.

The small smile on his face vanished at the look on her face. "Suzume, are you alright?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

She moved her right arm slightly.

Toshiro's eyes widened. He took ahold of her arm, flash stepping back to squad ten, and leading her into a room. "That looks like it hurts."

Suzume whimpered and nodded once, leaning up against a wall and trying to catch her breath.

"Here, let me help you." Toshiro took her wrists and placed her hands on a wall. "This is going to hurt. Brace yourself." He put one hand in the middle of her back, and wrapping the other hand around the bone spike that had impaled her just below the lower right half of her ribcage. Luckily, she didn't sound like her lungs were damaged, but there was no telling what else was. Toshiro pulled the spike out quickly, wincing sympathetically as Suzume let out a scream of pain. Suzume sank to her knees, pressing her left hand over the wound. "We'll need to bandage that."

"Give me… the bandages… I'll do it… myself."

"Suzume, now is not the time to try and be strong. You're already losing too much blood."

Try as she might, Suzume could find no way to get out of this one. "Fine." She muttered through clenched teeth. She slowly and carefully pulled her arms out of the sleeves, and let her shirt slide down from her shoulders.

"Oh god. Suzume, who did this to you?"

"The hollow, you idiot!" She gasped, in too much pain to be polite.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure you know what I mean." replied Toshiro, touching a burn scar on her shoulder blade. Her back was covered in burn scars, and long, whip like scars.

"It's none of your business!" She snapped.

"Suzume, were you tortured?" Toshiro grabbed some bandages and began to gently bind the wound.

"Not exactly."

"Then what happened?"

"I was abused."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" She retorted.

"It explains the way you reacted when Renji touched you, a few days ago, and when I touched you earlier."

Suzume hissed in pain.

"Sorry." muttered Toshiro, focusing a little more intently on his hands as he tied off the bandages.

Suzume slid her arms back into sleeves of her uniform, and pulled herself up using the wall. She simply stood there leaning on the wall and trying to catch her breath for the next five minutes, before she was able to even turn around and face Toshiro. She stayed there, eyes closed and a look of pain on her face.

The door to the room opened and closed. Toshiro turned to find the Captain of Squad 13 standing there. "I saw you flash step." He explained himself. "Is she alright?"

"For the time being. But she should be taken to squad 4, for medical attention. I don't think I can get her there without reopening the wound."

"Let me lend you a hand, then."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake." Jushiro approached Suzume, and took her left arm, wrapping it around his neck as he wrapped his other arm gently around her shoulder blades. Toshiro did the same on the right, carefully not to brush up against her wound. "Lieutenant? Are you ready?"

She grimaced and hissed in pain, then nodded.

Toshiro and Jushiro preformed flash step in the same instant. They appeared in front of the infirmary, slowly leading her to the door. Suzume let go of Toshiro as he walked forward to open the door for her and Jushiro.

Isane rushed forward. "Harunobu!" she yelled over her shoulder. The brown haired boy in 8th seat rushed around the corner.

Isane nodded to the taller boy, and he went forward to Jushiro, scooping Suzume easily into his arms, wincing sympathetically as she let out a cry of pain. "Sorry." He muttered.

"S'Okay." She gasped, biting her lip.

He carried her around the corner and down the hall, laying her down on the bed there. "Hanataro! Get in here and help me!"

Toshiro followed Isane, walking into the room. "Jushiro? Could you notify Captain Kira that his Lieutenant is badly injured?"

"Of course, Toshiro." Jushiro vanished.

A Few minutes later Izuru appeared in the room, walking forward to where two members of squad 4 were working on healing Suzume, and Toshiro was standing slightly behind them. "Suzume? Can you hear me?"

She let out a small moan in response.

Toshiro came forward, and she turned her head to face him. "Thank… you." She managed, her eyes unfocused as they stared off somewhere over his shoulder.

"That's not good." Said Harunobu, watching her face.

"What's going on?" Asked Toshiro.

"She's lost too much blood." replied Hanataro, his hands glowing green as he concentrated on channeling healing energy into her soul.

Toshiro rested a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle shake. "Suzume, focus. Look at me."

She shook her head back and forth, eyes drifting.

"I c-can't see… you." She whispered.

"Suzume?" Started Izuru.

"Try to hold on, stay awake."

"It hurts… Izuru."

"I know. Can you see me?"

She shook her head. "No."

She reached out toward his voice, trying to find him. Izuru caught her hand. "You're gonna be okay."

"I… Know." Her eyes drifted shut and she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sukira stayed in the shadows as he walked along the road, out of the light of the full moon. Everyone one else on his squad had long since gone to bed, but for him, the full moon was not a good night to sleep, at all. He darted silently into a different shadow, careful not to let the moon light touch him. Many had created strange rumors and tales about the third officer of squad twelve, and many saw him as shady and not to be trusted. But then, many people of squad twelve were regarded in the same way, it was said that all of them were some kind of twisted monster, corrupted by their own experiments. This was far from true, at least for most of them. Sukira paused in a dark shadow, adjusting his hood and making sure it hid all of his face.

Captain Kurotsuchi had asked, yes, asked, not demanded, that Sukira go and ask if Captain Retsu, of squad four, had found any samples of the hollow from earlier. Mayuri was amazingly decent to Sukira. Some said the two had been friends and lab partners for centuries, others said that Sukira was his captain's puppet, just like Nemu, his lieutenant. And still others said it was because Mayuri secretly feared Sukira, and therefore did anything the third seat officer wanted. Little did they know, they were all sorely mistaken. Sukira did everything Mayuri said simply out of a sense of duty to his captain. And Mayuri was more polite to him, because Sukira volunteered himself for experimentation whenever his captain felt like it. So, eventually, they reached a mutual agreement, the captain would keep quiet about Sukira's "condition" and Sukira would allow experimentation.

At the young age of sixteen, Sukira had been granted immortality. It was more curse than blessing. Yes, most Soul reapers didn't die of old age; however, they were capable of getting sick, or dying in battle. Sukira did not have even that. He approached to squad four barracks and darted to another shadow.

He opened the door and stepped in, only to be greeted by Retsu herself. "Ah, Sukira, is there something Mayuri needs?"

"My Captain wishes to know if you have any samples of the hollow that was killed yesterday."

"Unfortunately, we do not."

"What a pity."

Retsu nodded once, and Sukira made his way back to the squad 12 barracks, reporting his findings, or lack of, to his captain.

"It's a shame really, it's rare one gets an opportunity like this one to examine something that should have been weak where it was strong."

Sukira nodded once, not really in the mood for talking.

"Nemu! What are you doing, stupid girl?"

"Nothing, Master Mayuri."

"Exactly! Get back to work!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you think that matters? Get back to work!"

"Yes, Master Mayuri."

Sukira rolled his eyes, then turned around and left, not waiting for his captain's dismissal. Mayuri didn't bother to stop him.

Suzume sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. She winced and laid a hand on her side. And candle flickered into existence from the other side of the room.

Isane, came forward, holding the candle up. She rested a hand on Suzume's forehead. "Suzume, you're sweating! Are you alright?"

"I think so, just a memory."

"Memory?"

"Nothing."

"Do you need anything?"

Suzume's shoulders shook. She remembered the times Momo used to sit with her at night and take care of her injuries when she'd been badly beaten on some nights. After everything was taken care of, Momo would sit with her and talk her through it, her younger sister had been taller than Suzume, and it had been easier to pretend her adoptive sister was her mother. Suzume let out a quite sob. "I wish Momo was here."

"Oh, Suzume." Isane put an arm around her shoulders. "Do you want me to get someone for you?"

Suzume wanted to shake her head and say no, that she was fine. But Toshiro's words rang clearly in her head: _Now is not the time to try and be strong._ She let out a shaky sigh and nodded.

"Who?"

"Captain of squad 2, Soi Fon?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." Isane walked to the door, and looked around the corner. "Hanataro, could you please find Captain Soi Fon? Tell her Suzume Kei wants her."

"Of course lieutenant!" Hanataro darted off. He soon returned with the leader of the punishment force right behind him.

Soi Fon came up to Suzume's bed. "Suzume, are you alright?"

She nodded, letting out a choked gasp as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Suzume." Soi Fon climbed up onto the bed behind her, and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Soi Fon was one of the few people who knew the truth of Suzume's tortured past. "It'll be alright." Soi Fon gently rocked Suzume, stroking the younger girl's hair and murmuring wordlessly to her.

Isane had left them alone as soon as Soi Fon had arrived. Soon Suzume drifted off to sleep again, and Soi Fon gently tucked her back into bed, then left the room, glad that Suzume still did not suspect the truth.

When Suzume woke up the next morning, Soi Fon was gone, but Rangiku and Izuru were sitting together, waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning!" cried Rangiku, practically tackling Suzume.

"Ahh, Gently, gently!" cried Suzume, while Izuru chuckled in the background.

"Retsu said you could go, but you had to be careful of reopening to wound, so no fighting for another month or so."

Suzume shoved Rangiku off the bed, putting her legs over the side, and wrapping an arm about her waist as she stood, wincing and swaying.

Izuru caught her free arm, steadying her. "Easy there. Maybe you should stay her for another day."

"No, I'll be alright." Suzume shoved him away and stood up straight, painstakingly pulling her arm from around her waist and letting it hang loosely by her side. Then she reached out with her right hand and picked up Banshi, strapping it to her back. She stretched the wound in the process and let out a whimper. Izuru reached out to steady her, but she evaded his touch. "I'm going home to take a bath. And you're not going to stop me. She said to both of them, leaving the infirmary and walking home, which was luckily only a short distance away.

Suzume slammed her door behind her. She slowly walked around, locking all the doors but opening a few windows. Then she walked upstairs to her bathroom, pulling off her bloody uniform and unwrapping the bloody bandages. She took a cool bath and then put on clean bandages and a clean sleeping robe. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl full of cold rice and a pair of chopsticks. Then she walked into the living room and sat cross-legged on the couch, enjoying the silence as the cherry blossom scented breeze stirred her wet hair. She remembered back to the time when she'd been low ranking. Only the Lieutenant and Captain had their own houses, the rest of the squad members had to share the barracks. She admitted it wasn't that bad, but the noise was unbelievable at times, and she didn't miss it at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Suzume woke up, gasping. "No." she whispered. Throwing the blankets off of her and walking into the bathroom, splashing water onto her face. "Kanashimi. Kanashimi Kokai. Damn you."

She shuddered, and then walked down the stairs, sitting on the couch. She knew he had told the truth. She could feel the tether on her spirit, pulling her to the Rukon district. She'd hoped against hope that he'd been lying. But the words he used to sing to her softly in his sickly sweet voice rang in her ears. She knew she'd regret leaving him alive one day. She got dressed, and walked out the door, following her spirit. She soon arrived in the Rukon district. She looked around, unsheathing her Zanpakuto.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Suzume turned around to see a tall, red haired man wearing a white robe. He grinned at her, his taunting smirk making her blood boil in anger. She raised her zanpakuto.

Suddenly, an arm was thrown across her chest. "Leave this to me." A voice said softly near her ear. Toshiro stepped out in front of her; he walked forward, looking up at the red-headed man. "So, you're Kanashimi, are you? That's a terrible name. From what I've heard of you, you aren't sorry for anything you've ever done, so sorrow, is, in fact, a stupid name for one such as yourself."

"Oh no, it's a wonderful name, little boy. You see, I make everyone sorry they ever met me."

Toshiro back handed him, sending him flying back into a brick wall. As Kanashimi tried to regain his feet, Toshiro came forward, looking down at him. "To beat on people smaller, and weaker, than yourself is a poor reason for living, you son of a bitch."

"Why you little…" Kanashimi stood up, dusting himself off, and charging the small captain.

This time it was Suzume who stepped forward. "I don't know how you know anything about this man or his ties to me, but I ask you, let me finish him."

"Very well." Said Toshiro, stepping back.

Suzume had sheathed her zanpakuto. Toshiro knew she shouldn't be fighting, because of her wounded side, but battles for one's honor are very different than battles for one's life. He knew he must not interfere, even if Suzume's life hung in the balance. As Kanashimi reached her, Suzume kicked him in the stomach, and as he fell to his knees, she grabbed his arm, pulling it up between his shoulder blades and giving it a sharp tug. There was a loud crack, and Suzume grinned, knowing she had just dislocated his shoulder. He let out a cry of pain.

She bent down to whisper menacingly in his ear. "You should burn a thousand years in hell for what you did you me. I'm just glad I am unable to bear children, because if I had, and you had laid a finger on them, I would shred you right here."

Kanashimi swallowed.

"I'm willing to let you live, on one condition. You leave the soul society, and never, ever, return. Because if you set even one toe across the border, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you. You have 24 hours." She threw him to the ground, walking away.

Kanashimi stood up, letting out a yell of anger as he charged at her a dagger raised high to stab her.

Suzume whirled around, kicking the dagger from his hand and knocking his feet from underneath him. Then she grabbed his head with both hands and twisted it quickly, hearing the loud snap, and knowing she'd broken his neck. He was dead. Suzume sighed, feeling a heavy weight lift from her soul. She and Toshiro walked back into the main section of the soul society.

The next morning, Suzume woke up, yawning and stretching happily as she got up and began to prepare for the day. She walked down the street to her captain's house and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Rangiku skipped out, turning around to Izuru, who was holding the door, and kissed him lightly before giggling and running off down the street. Izuru stared wide eyed after her, resting a finger on his lower lip.

Suzume turned back around to look at her captain. She smirked, quirking an eyebrow. "So, Rangiku is it?" she said pointedly.

Izuru startled seeming to notice her presence for the first time. He shot her a glare of slight irritation. "Shut up."

Suzume's smirk grew slightly and she shook her head.

"So, how goes the luck with Toshiro?"

Suzume let out a startled noise and met his gaze for a few more seconds before looking as the ground and two her right, blushing. "Touche." She replied.

"You do like him, don't you?"

Suzume looked up at Izuru, a look of horrified urgency on her face. "Don't tell him! Please don't tell him!"

Izuru smirked. "Alright."

Having reported to her captain, Suzume wandered the streets not really having any particular direction to her wanderings. She ran into Jushiro on his way back from the library.

"Ah, Suzume, I see you've been released from the infirmary. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine, in fact, I'm feeling great today! I feel like a new person!"

"That's good. I'm glad you weren't too badly injured."

"I am too."

"Would you accompany me to my house? I have something there Rukia wanted me to give you."

"Of course, Captain Ukitake!"

"Thank you."

They walked in silence for a while. After a few minutes, Suzume coughed slightly. She cleared her throat and the silence returned. A few minutes later, Suzume coughed several times, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Suzume? Are you alright?"

"Yes *cough* I'm *cough* going to *coughing spell* be fine." Suzume's coughing increased with every breath she took. Soon she couldn't get any air at all, and leaned up against a wall, trying desperately and failing horribly, to draw a breath. She doubled over, coughing.

Jushiro rested a hand on her back, a tone of alarm in his voice as he said "Suzume? What's wrong?"

Suzume sank to her hands and knees coughing up blood.

"Suzume?"

She fell face forward onto the ground, rolling onto her side and continuing to choke on her own blood. Her coughing slowed, and she took a few rattling breaths, and raised a hand into the air, looking into the empty area over Jushiro's shoulder. "T-Toshiro?" She gasped out, and then the world faded from existence, everything going black.

When she woke up, she was in the infirmary again. She looked around, seeing a good deal of the captains and their lieutenants around her bed. "What happened?" She asked.

"We don't know, exactly." Said Retsu, from behind her.

"All we know is that you were walking with Jushiro when you suddenly had a coughing fit." Said the laid back voice of Shunsui, captain of squad 8.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Said Izuru from somewhere in the background as Suzume closed her eyes tiredly.

"I don't know." Said Captain Retsu in a perplexed tone.

"Hang in there." Suzume heard Renji say, as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

Suzume drifted back into the dark abyss of sleep.


End file.
